


Fifty Shades of Earl Grey

by boldlygowherenodoghasgonebefore



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boldlygowherenodoghasgonebefore/pseuds/boldlygowherenodoghasgonebefore
Summary: Thanks for reading!If you like what you see, look me up at: https://boldlygowherenodog.wixsite.com/starlightbarqueblog
Relationships: Jean-Luc Picard/Q
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Fifty Shades of Earl Grey

Jean-Luc Picard walked out of his ready room and was surprised to see that it was already time for gamma shift to take over for the night. His preparation for the arrival of the Vidiian delegation this week had taken far longer than he planned.

Stifling a yawn, he heard a voice behind him and saw Data’s slender frame by the captain’s chair.

“Good evening, Captain,” said Data, “is there anything I can assist you with?”

Picard waved his hand and said, “I’m off to bed. I’ll be in my quarters if anyone needs me.”

“Sleep well, sir,” Data responded, before turning to the duty officer to request a status report.

Picard waited for the turbolift, feeling a little superfluous, and the familiar bridge chatter quieted as the lift doors closed.

Palming the entrance to his quarters, he automatically called for the lights and the familiar words were out before he even noticed them.

“Tea. Earl Grey. Hot.”

As the replicator whirred and his eyes adjusted to the light, he realized that things were not quite right. The furniture was slightly out of place. Smooth jazz was playing in the background, so softly he could barely make it out. 

Cautiously he walked further into his quarters, hand moving to hit his combadge and report the strange set of events to Worf, when his eyes focused on the scene in his bedroom. His hand dropped to his side and he sighed.

Q was lying across his bed in a silky bathrobe, engrossed in a book entitled  _ Fifty Shades of Earl Grey. _

When he looked up, he smiled and patted the bed invitingly. 

“Mon Capitaine. You’re right on time.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you like what you see, look me up at: https://boldlygowherenodog.wixsite.com/starlightbarqueblog


End file.
